


The Remnants Of The Master

by SkylightsBLADE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Harems, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, On Hiatus, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylightsBLADE/pseuds/SkylightsBLADE
Summary: He may have been insane yes, but so were they. Yet for some reason the kept him balanced. Even as he caused the deaths of so many they stood by him. They were his remnants. Sorry for the awful summary. A Harem Fanfic. Lemon Warning (Maybe). Not for kids.





	1. The Mastermind's Madness Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello and thank you for coming to my story. If you have read the original form of this story welcome back I suppose. I have decided to rewrite my story because it was rushed. I'm not saying this is good but it is hopefully better. Anyways please enjoy, and as always reviews aren't necessary but would probably help me post more content faster.
> 
> I have started working on a new story called Survival Isn't an Option an I have a poll on my Fanfiction.net account to pick my main character's ultimate talent. I would really appreciate it if you could go to my profile and vote for what you think it should be.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Danganronpa. I also do not own any other books/movies/etc that may find their way into my story.
> 
> Warning: This content is not suitable for children seeing as it contains but is not limited to, Extreme violence, gore, mentions of rape, excessive swearing, and sexual content (maybe).

It was almost funny the way she spoke. It was almost as if the words that were leaving her mouth were correct. You would think since she held such a flimsy title as the ultimate detective that she would be able to see the painfully obvious truth that was right in front of her. Yet here she was announcing the only conclusion she could come to. Though to be fair it was a rather believable tale. Yet it was her final sentence that nearly caused him to lose character.

"So with what we know, the mastermind behind this killing game for lack of a better term is Junko Enoshima." Her voice was clear, and calculated as if it was rehearsed yet even so he knew she was utterly wrong.

"Oh really Kyoko-san? Are you sure about that?" The first response was the childlike tone of Monokuma, the murderous bear that had trapped there.

"Yes." Her response was a rather simple one yet it held the answer to his question.

"Then fucking vote already!" The animatronic bear yelled in a murderous yet still childlike tone.

Soon everyone had their hands on the levers in front of them and selected their choice. As soon as they had finished the machine showed the face of the famous fashionista Junko Enoshima grace each dial declaring her the one found guilty. Yet when that happened instead of the grand reveal they all expected there was nothing. Well nearly nothing.

"Upupupu. Rats, and I really thought you guys would figure it out. How dreadfully despair inducing." The voice that graced them was still childlike and most definitely feminine.

Then it happened. The room filled with smoke and she appeared. Dressed in her Hope's Peak Academy uniform and dawning an eerie smile. At that point they had thought they won. They were sure that Junko was the one who created this game. They thought that she had failed to cover her trail well enough. That was their problem.

"Phooie, this was not the group i expected to survive. I owe Mukuro-Nee five dollars now. Still, what a group of survivors we have. The Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Idol Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Gambler Celestia Ludenberg, and The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Mondo Oowada." As she continued to speak Kyoko couldn't help but notice the absence of his name in the group of survivors.

"Well sorry to fucking disappoint but it looks like you lose bitch. Guess you get the axe now." The laugh at his comment was enough to rouse Kyoko from her train of thought to pay closer attention to the mastermind.

"The fuck are you talking about, I'm not the mastermind. Merely nothing more than a servant to my master. So let me quickly coin the phrase you used but it looks like you lose. Now would kindly get the fuck out of my way before I tear you apart."With her mere statement Kyoko quickly realized the true threat they faced. Sadly it didn't seem like Mondo got the message.

"I don't take orders from scum like you. You aren't worth the dirt on my fucking boots." Mondo said with a smirk. Kyoko saw the peril that Mondo was in but once again he did not.

She hit him with a force that no one other than Kyoko had expected. Celestia was as stone faced as ever and Sayaka tried her best not to show any weakness. Kyoko watched with a stoic expression on her face as Junko clawed at Mondo with her razor like nails. Mondo quickly became covered in scratches and claw marks. None of them could pry their eyes from the sight ahead of them. So much so that they didn't even notice that he had made his way over to her until her wrist was in his hand.

"Junko, Enough!" The moment the words left him fear filled the hearts of everyone in the room. They expected him to be the next one to be on the receiving end of Junko's next attack. What did happen however was completely unexpected.

"M...M...Makoto-Kun!" Junko cried out in surprise before she bowed before him.

He pulled her back up to her feet and to the utter horror of the room their lips met in a searing kiss that made Junko weak in the knees. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. When the pulled away from each other the room was silent except for the groan from Mondo as he pulled himself back up.

"Junko, would you kindly bring me my remnants? I find this kind of work more my style. Even if it is rather boring." He asked her and before she could respond someone else spoke.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Makoto?" The words had left Mondo's mouth before he could stop himself.

"You fucking bitch. How dare you speak to him like that. I'll tear your fucking throat out." Junko lunged for Mondo but felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her.

"Junko stop. Go get the remnants. I can handle myself against these people." Junko visibly calmed down with a just few words from Makoto.

"Of course master." She nodded and quickly walked towards the elevator. Quickly she turned back and ran towards him pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss before leaving.

"Now, Mortals bask in the glory that is your mastermind." Makoto's tone seemed to have changed and a crown had appeared on his head. Almost as though he was a king. A very sadistic king but a king nonetheless.

"M...M...Makoto?" Sayaka asked. Gone was the edge her voice had held earlier replaced by fear and pain.

"What is it mortal?" Makoto responded to her barely formed question.

"W..why did you do this? How could you? We...I trusted you!" She seemed to slowly reach the verge of tears.

"I did it for the despair of course. No mere mortal could begin to understand the beautiful intricacies that make up despair." Makoto's cheery attitude in responding to her question filled the remaining survivors hearts with fear.

"Why us? We were your friends." Sayaka was sobbing now. The one person she trusted more than anyone turned out to be an evil psychopath.

"Friends? Give me a fucking break. We weren't even close to friends. I put your lives ahead of mine and tried to help you with all your problems. Yet you always treated me like trash. Except for Junko, Mukuro and her of course" Makoto said his expression darkening and he slid his hood over his hair to hide his face. It was as though he was once again a new person. Still Kyoko's mind focused more on the unnamed person.

"So what? You think that gives you a fucking right to kill us. You're a fucking coward is what you are." Mondo spat venomously. The watched as Makoto lowered his hood and looked down at the floor a somber expression on his face.

"Why must you be so mean? I didn't kill anyone. I just set up a few rules and a bit of an incentive and bodies started falling like wildfire. Is that so wrong?" Makoto's voice was rather gloomy and it seemed almost like a child was upset with himself for doing something he didn't know was wrong.

"Who was the other person who treated you well." Kyoko finally found her voice and had asked the question in the forefront of her mind. Even though it disgusted her she hoped she would say it was her.

"It wasn't you Kyoko, but I suppose I shouldn't have lumped you with our other classmates. You just let me be and ignored everyone. Yet I felt like you were a problem that had to be dealt with for this game. I'm sorry." He still held his gloomy expression as he responded to her.

"Who was it then?" Kyoko heard the words escape her lips and she realized that for some reason she really wanted to know.

They watched as his expression shifted to one of happiness as he slowly walked towards her. She tried to keep herself composed but she could feel herself start to lose it the moment he started to speak.

"I always thought I was the luckiest person alive to have met you. I never was a gambling man. Yet I found myself spending my evenings with you playing those pointless little card games. I think I was your one equal opponent in every game we played. My luck battling your natural skill. I think it's why we fit so well together. Then that one stupid night where you invited Junko over to join us." He spoke and they could again see the change in his personality. He was talking like any normal person would when recalling a fond memory. If they didn't know any better they would have thought he was sane.

"I still don't understand how Junko got us to agree to it but we ended up playing that stupid game of strip poker. You and I lost the first two rounds and then I won in the end. When the game ended and I looked over at you something in me called out to you and before I knew it we were in your bed, kissing each other. The next morning I told you I loved you. You told me that you loved me too. It was the happiest moment of my life. That's what made this so difficult. I just couldn't leave you. Even though Junko tried desperately to take your place, she just couldn't do it. You already knew the only other people that meant as much to me as you did. The three of you meant the world to me but I just couldn't let you have trash like me. So I let you go, but I watched you, kept you from killing. Or worse yet being killed." Tears were falling down his face now as he kept telling his story.

"So I sat here parading around as a irritatingly optimistic teenager just to make sure you didn't get hurt. Well the three of us did, even though the other two had the safety of a security monitor. I never stopped loving you though and the sad thing is that even know, when you probably hate me part of me thinks that putting you through this was the right choice. I'm sorry Celeste." The tears that left his eyes were genuine and Celeste knew that even though it was a twisted way of showing it he loved her.

Everyone watched speechless as her mask shattered and they could see the conflict in her eyes. For the first time in years Celeste allowed the tears to fall and nearly fell apart. She loved him. Even after everything he did, she still loved him. She was broken, almost as broken as he was. Maybe that's why they fit so well together.

"I love you Makoto." Her words shocked everyone, even him.

"Maybe I'm broken, maybe I'm twisted, or maybe I'm just fucking insane, but Makoto no matter what you do I will always love you." After the words left her mouth she found herself in his grasp. His arms snaked around and she surrendered to his embrace. His lips descended upon hers as she accepted who he was. The kiss wasn't rough or hard, it was soft and tender as though they were trying to savour the taste of each other's lips.

When they separated for air she could see the happiness in his eyes. So her boyfriend may have a despair fetish. So he may have caused the most awful event in human history. That didn't matter, what mattered was them. As they stared lovingly at each other Mondo chose his moment to voice his displeasure.

"You're fucking disgusting. Do you know that Celeste. He's a murderer, not to mention batshit crazy. Yet you still love him. You're just as fucking insane as he is." Mondo's disdain was etched on his face. Yet even when Kyoko analyzed his face she didn't see hatred or disgust towards Celeste or even Makoto. He seemed like he was hating himself. She watched as he walked over to the pair. Her heart began to sink.

"God I can't believe I'm about to do this. What the fuck's wrong with me." Kyoko eyebrows rose in pure shock as Mondo grabbed Makoto by his collar and pressed his lips against the smaller boys. Celeste's jaw dropped and Sayaka looked on in utter confusion. Kyoko didn't know what to think.

"Guess that means I'm insane now too." Mondo knew it was wrong and he knew he should be disgusted and he knew he should hate himself yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to do anything but love the psychopath. What could he do, Insanity must have been contagious.


	2. The Mastermind's Madness Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing where we last left off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm currently working on another story that focuses my own original character named Skylight Kosamanu and I would really appreciate it if you could go to my profile page and vote for what you think his ultimate talent should be. There are ten options there and you can recommend some if you want and I might put them into the poll. I apologize beforehand for the large amount of dialogue from Makoto.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been having some problems as of late, both medically and family wise, I promise that it won't take this long again unless I have any problems like this in the future. As always please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Danganronpa. I also do not own any other books/movies/etc that may find their way into my story.
> 
> Warning: This content is not suitable for children seeing as it contains but is not limited to, Extreme violence, gore, mentions of rape, excessive swearing, and sexual content (maybe).

Makoto was shocked. He was ecstatic as well but still shocked. He hadn't expected Mondo to give in just like that. He thought he was going to take the most convincing of the group. Hell Makoto thought he might have been the first person to need the video. That didn't happen though and Mondo instead had told him that he loved him. Makoto was about to say something to Mondo but instead smiled and gave Mondo a look that told him that they could talk about it later.

With a bright smile on his face Makoto gave both Celeste and Mondo a quick peck on the cheek before returning to his podium next to Kyoko.

"Makoto?" It was Kyoko who spoke first. Her voice remaining solid and showing no emotion just like always.

"Yes?" Makoto asked in response to her question.

"Why did you do this?" Kyoko asked. Something about his reasoning seemed off to Kyoko. He seemed far too cheery an individual to orchestrate a killing game only for despair.

"Kyoko, you know the answer to that question already. For the despair, the intoxicating feeling of betrayal and sadness." Makoto said as he smiled and again said his previous answer to that question.

"That's a lie Makoto. You wouldn't be this happy if that were the truth. Why did you really do this?" Kyoko was surprised to hear Sayaka speak with such confidence. She was also surprised to find that Sayaka had reached the same conclusion as her.

"Why would you think I would lie to you. It makes me sad that you don't trust me." Makoto was looking at the ground back with a gloomy expression on his face and his hood drawn over his head just like before.

"Mako-chan, can you please tell us your true reasons for creating this killing game?" Hearing that nickname leave Celeste's mouth made Makoto look towards her with a bright smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want to know, because the moment I tell you my reasons your heads probably going to hurt for a little while after this. It's probably going to trigger all of you memories from before this all started." Makoto asked them as his face became one of complete seriousness. They all nodded, Kyoko and Sayaka included.

"I guess the best place to start would be the beginning then. I was treated awful throughout my life. I was treated second best to my little sister who excelled in her extra activities such as cheerleading and soccer as well as in making friends. I was bullied throughout my elementary and middle school life, only because I was different. I could understand any situation I was put into, I was cold and calculating, cliche I know but that's just what I was. It wasn't until I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy that I became the way I am today." Makoto paused, took a breath and looked directly at Celeste.

"I was accepted from a lottery that had millions of people worldwide entered into it for a chance to be part of this legendary school, but was insane little Makoto that won the lottery and was placed into the school of his dreams. It was here that I met all of you, some of my closest friends and the loves of my life. Truly I adored each of you at one point or another, but over time things between us began to change." Makoto's face dimmed a little but he continued on.

"I guess it all truly started when my analytical side began to take over, and once Mr Kirigiri saw what I was capable of, he asked me something to do something very important. Something originally meant for a reserve course student." He smiled and went to speak again.

"He asked me to participate in something known as the Izuru Kamukura Project, which was meant to turn me into The Ultimate Hope, but not only that it would also give me every talent imaginable. I was basically asked to become the most talented person on earth. This was after Celeste, the others and I had started a fourway polyamorous relationship so I went to them with the question. I was rather surprised when you all pushed me to do it saying that it was my dream opportunity, and you weren't wrong. The project did seem like exactly what I wanted, a way to escape the title of The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto's personality began to shift and before they knew it his face had changed to a much more sinister one. His arms were crossed and he had a childish finger gun on each side of his face.

"So I agreed to go along with the bastard's plan not knowing what his true intentions were. If only he had known what would happen, maybe then he wouldn't have done it. He had originally planned for my personality to be fucking erased or pushed into my subconsciousness and have the personality of Izuru Kamukura take over instead. It was after I had multiple surgeries that implanted every talent known to man into my head, that he had The Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke Matsuda remove part of my fucking brain in an attempt to remove my personality." Makoto's anger was obvious, and they watched as he stopped for a moment and removed his contacts that they didn't know he was wearing.

In doing so he revealed his right iris to be completely black almost as though it was molding with his pupil, and his left iris to be crimson, the same style as Monokuma. He stopped to take a breath calming himself. He brought his right hand up to his face with his thumb outlining his right cheek and his index and middle finger to the middle of his forehead barely spaced apart. His ring finger and his pinky were curled and rested just under his left eye.

"His procedure didn't work as planned, though he should have known my luck would destroy anything he would have attempted that would truly harm me. When the procedure had ended he was surprised to see me as my normal self, still an insane teenager who was bored with almost everything in life. He kept me in that room for six days where I studied almost non-stop except for when I was brought something to eat or drink. I developed every talent imaginable in even that short amount of time. I was then tested, like you would for your end of the year talent exam." Makoto continued on but seemed more laid back in speaking, as though he was extremely bored.

"I suppose I could go into a great amount of detail about how I did it, but this entire backstory is making me bored. All you need to know are the basics, how I brought Junko into the depths of the despair that keeps me so entertained, how she in turn dragged her sister into my plans. We really started the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history with the uprising of the reserve course. Using my fairly new talents I managed to convince them to revolt against the school eventually taking down the entirety of the reserve course and more than a few Hope's Peak Academy officials." Makoto once again paused removing his hand from his face and went to what seemed to be a normal state once again.

'What really kicked it off though was the first killing game that Junko, Mukuro, and I organized. We gathered the sixteen members of the student council and myself and we fought each other in a style much less refined than this game. At first they resisted the advances until Mukuro started it up by killing Karen Kisaragi who at the time was the closest to her. Then the panic set in and we began killing each other, at least they did, I protected someone, a heterochromatic girl with one blue eye and one bright green. She always wears a sunflower yellow bunny sweater over the traditional Hope's Peak Academy Outfit. Her name is Aiko Umesawa and she is The Ultimate Veterinarian, at the moment she is one of my remnants." Makoto smiled and the survivors found their hearts beating faster and their heads pounding.

"It was after that we agreed to lock ourselves into Hope's Peak, which was my idea, or more realistically my plan. I had installed a secret passage into the school from the trash room, I'm almost surprised you didn't notice it Kyoko. It's how my remnants get in and out of the school. Other than that there isn't much else to tell except for why I picked you. The simple answer is that you a;; had tragedies to overcome and everyone who was too weak to do it are now dead. Most importantly, you are not the first killing game members and you most definitely not be the last. With yours truly being the only person to participate in every killing game I set up. I want to bring you to support me and the best way to do that is to be a part of something that could very well get me killed. Good luck with those memories because when that unconsciousness takes over you'll remember everything and then, well then you'll be mine." The last sentence of his statement fell upon deaf ears, as the four remaining members of class seventy-eight had already gone into an unconscious state as memories flooded their thoughts.

Celeste's mind filled with memories of the relationship between Makoto, herself and two others. She saw the tragedy and agreeing to live the rest of her life in Hope's Peak Academy. She remembered a stupid game of stip poker that somehow lead to the best moment of her life. She recalled everything from before Makoto's actions in picture perfect detail. She was the first to recover from unconsciousness, lifting herself from the ground with Makoto's help, feeling even more love for the man who had somehow stolen her heart through his own insanity.

Surprisingly Sayaka was the next one to rise, with her face darkened considerably. She had remembered locking herself into the school after the tragedy and when her idol group members had abandoned her. They discarded her like trash, then later attempted to remove her from the idol industry, failing considerably but it still hurt. She remembered running to Makoto for help and crying into his arms for hours. When Makoto pulled her up he felt her place her lips upon his solidifying her place as a remnant, or as Makoto sometimes called them, a piece of his soul.

Mondo was quick to rise after Sayaka. His memory of the tragedy was the same as everyone else's but that wasn't what led to the scowl upon his face. It was when he had been removed as the leader from The Crazy Diamonds. It wasn't just that he was no longer the leader, they tried to remove him from the gang entirely, even going so far as to plan his murder if he didn't comply. He remembered Makoto coming up to him and asking him if he was alright before Mondo went with Makoto to his room and for the first time in years he let tears fall from his eyes. When Mondo was helped up he had a newfound respect for his master.

'Master? Where did that come from? I suppose it is kind of fitting though.' Mondo thought to himself as he stared a Makoto.

Kyoko was the last one to stir from her unconsciousness with an empty glare in her eyes. Without saying a word her lips collided with his own in a moment of her own blind passion and complete and utter submission to Makoto. She realized then, that the moment she met him, she was already his, and now she knew it. Her memories were by far the worst of the group, excluding Makoto himself.

Her father was the headmaster of Hope's Peak which she already knew but as her memories flooded back to her she recalled how twisted of a man he really was behind the many masks he wore. She recalled the day he nearly sold her to a man who he had an upstanding debt with after gambling with him. She remembered the day when he attempted to have her sleep with another student just to make sure they didn't leave the school. He often attempted even more of these things, and the fact that Makoto had killed him was nothing short of a miracle for her. She was so glad that she belonged to him, and Makoto knew it.

Makoto knew now that no matter what would happen, they would always be his. They would forever remain an individual part of his soul, and would always love him no matter what. They were the remnants of their master, they knew it, and they basked in it, until Junko showed up.


	3. Falling Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Welcome back, here is an important note for this chapter and the one’s continuing on from it. At one point in this chapter there will be a flashback to the killing game of class 77-B. The killing game will go on for as long as it takes to end before returning to the present where it will then stay that way for a while, except for smaller stories that will inform the characters of the past. Also some of my characters are meant to be OOC, because that’s the way I wanted to write them so please don’t get pissy with me.
> 
> An important note for this chapter is that most of the seventy-seventh class are going to be obsessed or madly in love with Makoto. Not all characters will necessarily love him right away or show signs of love but the entirety of the seventy-seventh will eventually love him and the reasons will be explained later.
> 
> I have had quite a few people pm me asking for certain people to be in Makoto’s harem, and let me be honest, I have no clue who is surviving from the seventy-seventh class. Only one person is certain and I’m will not mention who they are. I’m not necessarily add someone or keep them alive because you ask so please don’t get pissed if they aren’t part of it. I’m sorry but it’s my story, though I will at least take into consideration who you recommend. At the moment I have several people that I know will not be in the harem, from which Danganronpa I will not tell you so it could be almost anyone.
> 
> I will be doing an SYOC later on and I have a slot for seventeen characters since Makoto will make eighteen, but I may add more later on if I feel like it. Feel free to pm me your information on a character if you want me to use them. Again it would be very helpful if you could vote on my poll to determine my OC’s talent for my other story. As always reviews are not necessary but they would help me post chapters faster. Anyways please enjoy and I apologize for a long author’s note.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Danganronpa. I also do not own any other books/movies/etc that may find their way into my story.
> 
> Warning: This content is not suitable for children seeing as it contains but is not limited to, Extreme violence, gore, mentions of rape, excessive swearing, and sexual content (maybe).

When Junko arrived flanked by eleven other people the surviving members of the seventy-eighth class felt highly outnumbered and slightly worried even though they new Makoto would protect them. Their eyes studied the crowd recognizing some of them and not recognizing some of the others. Amongst the crowd there was a girl in a sunflower yellow bunny sweater who they figured to be Aiko Umesawa The Ultimate Veterinarian like Makoto had said.

Makoto stepped out from the back of the group and was instantly tackled by a missile dressed in white with red hair. They watched his lips collide with Makoto’s and they realized who they were seeing.

“Geez Leon I thought we agreed that I would get to kiss him first when we got here.” Aiko said moving forward, but the group was too shocked to notice. The classmate they thought dead before class trial was here, still very much alive.

“Sorry Aiko but you didn’t get stabbed did before you could see Makoto, did you.” Leon said with a chuckle before playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

Aiko’s lips pressed against Makoto’s and his hands wrapped around her waist pulling here close and instantly deepening the kiss. None of the seventy-eighth class said anything, their brains trying to comprehend the sight.

“Leon?” Sayaka asked with her confidence restored after joining Makoto, well her master she supposed now.

“Sup?” Leon responded with the same stupid smile he always seemed to have.

“How are you still alive?” Kyoko finished Sayaka’s question while her hand came to rest upon her chin and she opted a thinking face.

“I believe I can answer that.” Makoto said while climbing the steps to the throne where Monokuma had been previously.

“Master, are you sure?” Came Leon’s reply. Makoto merely nodded before motioning for Leon to join him on his throne.

It would have been an odd sight for any normal group of people to see Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Baseball Star snuggling into the neck of Makoto Naegi. Of course, they were no longer a normal group of people, the remnants of despair or the pieces of his soul as Makoto called them were used to this sort of thing. Their master, Makoto Naegi held the affection of everyone in the room, so seeing this wasn’t surprising but it did cause each of them to become at least a little jealous.

“So I suppose I should start at Sayaka’s murder plot. Back then Leon had absolutely nothing to do with us, but I saw something in him, I don’t know what it was exactly but I didn’t want him to die. So I went with Sayaka and we both slept in her room, she fell asleep rather quickly the murder she had planned long gone from her mind. Still the murder was set up and Leon headed to my room as she had planned.” Makoto smiled and wrapped his arm around the baseball star.

“I just barely opened the door and took notice of Hifumi watching as Leon entered my room. With the door open Hifumi quickly followed him into my room with a knife in hand, his intentions were pure though planning to save me. Poor Hifumi went on to attack Leon and had stabbed him in his gut quickly leaving the room in a panic. In his panic I rushed into the room and checked Leon’s pulse.” Makoto’s hand now ran through Leon’s red hair as he smile seemed to dim just a bit.

“He was just barely alive, honestly he was so close to death I thought he had no chance of making it but using my talent as the ultimate nurse, though I will spare you the details of what I did, I managed to save his life. I continued on to tell him to drink a form of medicine that would put him into an induced coma, where he would look to be completely dead. It was difficult to do but I managed to hide my actions and we went on to convict Hifumi, and well you know what happened from there.” Makoto once again laid a soft kiss onto Leon’s lips before, with a little resistance, had Leon get off of him.

“You went through all that just to save him? What happened to your idea of the weak ones being the people who were dead?” Mondo asked but when Makoto’s face darkened he was scared that he had upset his master.

“He survived didn’t he? He was strong enough to live through a wound that should have killed him but he’s still here. I know he is strong, and Mondo you don’t have to worry I’m not mad, nothing any of you can do would upset me, except for betrayal, but that won’t happen now.” Makoto’s mood seemed to revert back to his passive state and he had a small smile on his face.

“Master? Who are they?” The moment he heard Celeste’s voice his head turned to face her.

“Celeste you don’t need to call me that, you are one of the few who have earned the right to call me Makoto, or Mako as you used to.” Makoto said causing Celeste’s face to erupt into a blush.

“And that my love is a very long story so I implore you all to get comfortable.” Makoto’s smile grew and he began to tell his story.

Makoto had everything planned out, the true basis for his killing game. He was starting with class seventy-seven b, and he was going to participate himself. He had programmed a simulation that would connect their consciousness into the simulation and he had uploaded the killing game files. He had already sent the other sixteen students into the simulation and was making sure that he had coded it correctly so that if you died in the simulation you would remain deceased in the real world too. 

He had already set his own AI to forget most of his memories from Hope’s Peak but also made sure to change his personality. He kept his talent known to himself but made sure that he was an optimistic teen who didn’t remember that he was the mastermind. It was a convoluted plan but that made it all the more fun for him. He placed the transmitters on himself and joined the simulation ready to experience something new.

Makoto woke up in a void, nothing but the dark, he didn’t even know who he was, but the moment he thought about it, it came to him.

‘I’m Makoto Naegi, an ultimate student at Hope’s Peak Academy. I’m The Ultimate Hope, well at this point I’m kind of everything I suppose.’ Makoto thought to himself, but the moment he remembered who he was he was thrust out of the void which turned out to be his own mind.

He woke up to his back on the sand and a white haired boy staring down at him. The boy himself was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a pair of brown sneaker. He had a white t-shirt with some unknown red design and had a large green hoodie over it.

“Are you alright? We’ve all been worried about you, you’ve been unconscious for a little while so everyone’s kind of split up on the island by now.” Nagito, as Makoto now knew, held his hand out and Makoto pulled himself up. His title was ironic given Makoto’s original talent was the same.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, I’m Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student.” His title was ironic given Makoto’s original talent was exactly the same.

“I’m Makoto Naegi, I’m The Ultimate Therapist.” Makoto lied straight through his teeth, but he didn’t want anyone to know about his true talent until he could trust them, and right now he didn’t know where he was or who they were so it was best to play his cards close.

“Man, your talent is amazing compared to mine, I’m just lucky, you have the ability to truly help people, to give them hope.” Nagito seemed a bit eccentric but overall he seemed to be harmless.

‘I don’t know what’s happening right now, but there are other people here. I should probably go meet them.’ Makoto thought to himself before looking back at Nagito.

“Since I don’t know the island would you mind guiding me around?” Makoto asked Nagito, who seemed absolutely delighted about the idea.

“Of course I will, the hope island field trip is meant for us to make friends after all.” Nagito responded with a smile of what seemed to be pure happiness.

‘Oh, that’s right. We were brought here by some pink rabbit to instill hope in us and to make friends. Doesn’t sound right if you ask me.’ Makoto lost himself in thought yet again and noticed Nagito walking away and quickly caught up to him so he could find his way around.

“I suppose the best place to start would be Hotel Mirai. From there we can go into the building and meet some of the other students afterwards.” Nagito said as they made their way to the hotel.

Along the way they ran into a boy who looked average in comparison to Nagito and Makoto. He had a white dress shirt on and wore a long green tie. He wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His hair was light brown with an ahoge and his eyes were amber colored.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The boy said as though he was surprised.

“Yeah, I’m Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Therapist.” Makoto once again lied to the boy with a hand extended to which the boy shook.

“Oh, I’m Hajime Hinata, I’m formally known as The Ultimate Archaeologist.” Hajime said with a smile.

‘Ultimate Archaeologist? He doesn’t look like anyone you would expect to be doing something like that.’ Makoto thought to himself.

“Hajime discovered three new types of prehistoric animals over the past three years, kind of amazing compared to me.” Nagito said causing Hajime to blush slightly while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Nagito stop putting yourself down like that, I’m sure you’re a wonderful person even if you think your talent is a waste I assure you that you earned that title for an amazing reason. I just calm people down, I’m not amazing at all.” Makoto said earning a bright smile from the white haired boy.

With a few other compliments and other small things shared between the group Makoto and Nagito made their way to the hotel not running into anyone else on the way. As soon as they entered the grounds they were greeted by a large man dressed in black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had a large silver chain around his neck. He had a pair of black sandals on and wore a pair of blue jeans. He had black hair combed backwards and his eyes were the same color as Hajime’s.

“HELLO THERE! I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI, THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!” The man who Makoto now knew to be named Nekomaru yelled as he quickly grabbed Makoto and felt him up.

“Nekomaru is a bit excessive but he’s very good at helping people work together.” Nagito said when Nekomaru released Makoto.

“YOU SEEM VERY FIT, YOU WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT TRAINING PARTNER. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?”Nekomaru asked while Makoto got used to his overly loud voice.

“My name is Makoto Naegi, I’m known as The Ultimate Therapist, and I do enjoy keeping myself very healthy.” Makoto said earning a vibrant smile from the larger man.

Makoto and Nagito quickly left Nekomaru to his training with Nagito directing the pair over to a girl with red hair and a camera in hand. She had a pine green dress on over a white dress t-shirt. She had an orange and white plaid tie and wore a pair of knee high stockings the same color as her dress. To finish her ensemble she wore a pair of black sneakers with white laces.

“Wait! Let me get a picture of the two of you.” The girl said, causing Makoto and Nagito to put an arm around each other’s shoulder and give her a bright smile.

“Got it! Thanks a bunch. I’m Mahiru Koizumi, The Ultimate Photographer. I will be depending on you as I should since you’re a guy.” The girl, now dubbed Mahiru, said earning a nod from Makoto.

“Of course! I’ll help as much as I can. I’m Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Therapist. It’s great to meet you!” Makoto’s radiant smile caused the red haired girl a rather large sense of joy for reasons she wasn’t to sure of.

“Mahiru is amazing. She’s won practically every photography competition she’s ever entered in since she was six.” Nagito’s words astounded the ahoge wielding boy.

‘That’s some talent. Even if I can do the same now, it’s still impressive.’ Makoto thought to himself his face showing none of his thoughts.

“I’m not that amazing, I’m sure that Makoto is much more useful than me.” Mahiru said with a slight look of adoration in her eyes aimed at The Ultimate Hope.

“That’s not true at all! Pictures are a great way to bring people together! If I could use some of your pictures I’m sure it would help me do my job.” Makoto’s words made Mahiru’s face turn as red as her hair and stumble with her words.

“I...I...I’m sure I...I could help you. I...if you would allow me.” Her words kicked Makoto’s analytical side into overdrive.

‘We’ve only just met and she’s already showing telltale signs of love, maybe even infatuation. What have I done to deserve such affection in this short amount of time?’ Makoto had opted a thinking face before breaking himself from his thoughts to respond.

“Of course you could help me! I would love to spend some time with you after I finish meeting everyone.” His words made her face turn even more red, which neither Makoto or Nagito thought possible.

Mahiru lost the ability to speak so she shyly nodded and shrank away from their view leaving a perplexed Makoto and a seemingly interested Nagito. Without saying another word they began to walk to the pool. The silence between the two was strange since that were idly chatting on the way to the hotel and when they were going to meet Mahiru. Now they were completely silent. At least they were until Nagito seemed to pull himself from his thoughts.

“I think you broke the poor girl Makoto.” Nagito said with a laugh confusing him.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked which seemed to make Nagito even more confused than him.

“You mean to tell me you didn’t notice?” Nagito asked him making Makoto realize what he meant.

“You mean with Mahiru’s instant infatuation with me? I didn’t even do anything.” Makoto said causing Nagito to laugh.

“Of course someone with a talent such as yours would notice that. She does seem rather smitten with you, I wish a piece of trash like me could find someone like you. I know that she likes you, it easy to see why, you’re a very likeable person.” Nagito said but Makoto didn’t miss the light blush he had on his face or the small mutter under his breath.

“Not to mention extremely attractive.” Makoto barely caught it but he pretended that he didn’t to stop himself from causing further embarrassment to the lucky student.

“You’re not trash, so stop calling yourself that! From what I’ve seen you’re an amazing person. You don’t deserve to be degraded like that.” Makoto’s words caused the blush to deepen on Nagito’s face.

“While I don’t believe myself worthy of such praise, it’s very pleasing to hear. It doesn’t matter now though.” Now it was Makoto’s turn to blush, if only slightly before he realized that they were at the pool.

He took note of the rather short boy, he was decently shorter than Makoto, probably around a foot shorter than him. Makoto was six foot three though so he was quite a bit taller than most people. The boy himself wore a black and white pin-striped suit with only the top button closed. He wore a white dress shirt underneath and a normal black tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. He had shaved blonde hair and amber colored eyes, he looked as though he had a permanent frown attached to his face.’

“Hey! Let’s get this bullshit introduction out of the way. The name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, The Ultimate Yakuza, and just so I make this clear, I’m not looking to become friends with any of you bastards so I’d recommend staying the fuck away from me.” His voice was rather high-pitched, especially for a yakuza but he still held the air of someone extremely confident with their position.

“I suppose that is a way of introducing yourself. My name is Makoto Naegi, I’m known as The Ultimate Therapist.” The moment he spoke the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan’s eyes widened.

“Bullshit.” One simple word, and it confused the hell out of Makoto. Did he know who he truly was?

“Excuse me?” Makoto asked while the yakuza studied his features, and Nagito stayed silent.

“You’re too pretty to be a therapist.” Whatever Makoto had expected him to say certainly wasn’t that. Makoto’s face erupted into a blush and Nagito’s eyes widened in shock.

“W...what?” Makoto asked slightly stumbling over his words in his embarrassment.

“You heard me. You don’t look like a therapist. There’s no way a bastard like you, with your looks, is a therapist. A model, maybe even an assassin but there is no way you’re a therapist.” The yakuza held a smirk on his face as he spoke as though he was confident in his words.

‘He seems to be showing signs of interest. Definitely not on the level of Mahiru but from what he said when he introduced himself this doesn’t seem like something he would normally say, especially to someone like me.’ Makoto thought to himself after he caught the slight gleam in Fuyuhiko’s eye.

“Trust me kid, I’m not trying to cosy up to you. I just don’t trust you. You looks make it seem like you’re lying, but I believe that you’re telling the truth. I think that you may just have another talent that you can’t remember.” Fuyuhiko had turned when Makoto had zoned out to think, so he was speaking over his shoulder before he walked away leaving Makoto puzzled.

“That’s twice now Makoto, I think there may be something about you that pulls people in. I guess you’re talent is really meant for you.” Nagito said with a smile as the blush finally left Makoto’s cheeks.

“I don’t know what I’ve done Nagito, I’m just a therapist. I’m not that useful. I bet your luck makes everything easy for you. Shouldn’t they be falling for you instead?” Nagito merely laughed at Makoto’s comments before he once again spoke under his breath.

“I guess that makes three of us then.” Makoto once again heard Nagito’s mumbles and pretended that he didn’t, thank god he was as talented as he was. It would have been extremely difficult to hide his thought if he wasn’t a good actor.

“Anyways let’s head into the Hotel I’m almost positive that some of the others are in there.” Nagito said to which Makoto nodded his head following the white haired boy.

“How many students are there anyways?” Makoto asked and Nagito opted a thinking face before responding.

“Well seventeen including you. This is a great chance to cultivate hope among us, we should all become friends!” Nagito’s smile was infectious as Makoto found himself with a bright smile when he entered the hotel, and then collided into another girl.

They hit each other dead on as the girl seemed like she was leaving the hotel. She fell to the ground but Makoto stopped himself with ease, very much unlike the therapist he was pretending to be, but they didn’t seem to notice.

The girl herself was beautiful. She had two silver braids of hair that extended just past her breasts. She had a pale complexion which made her blood red eyes shine radiantly, even under her glasses. She was dressed in a dark turquoise school uniform with a bright red tie running down her chest. She had a short skirt that most definitely didn’t reach fingertip length but she had a pair of turquoise tights underneath, and wore a pair of white slip on shoes. Strapped on her back was a turquoise sheath which most likely carried a shinai.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry about that.” Makoto said offering the girl a hand which she took and he pulled her up, slightly surprising her with his strength.

“This is about to be four isn’t it?” Nagito mumbled once again, with Makoto overhearing him, his ultimate talents really coming in handy.

“No that was entirely my fault. I should have been paying more attention.” The girl said before attempting to bow in apology before Makoto’s hand stopped her.

“Let’s just agree to share the blame, yeah? We both should have been paying more attention therefore we are both at fault.” Makoto said with a small smile and a laugh, while his right hand came to rest on the back of his neck.

“That is agreeable. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Peko Pekoyama, The Ultimate Swordswoman.” Peko said with a small grin gracing her lips.

“Woah, that’s amazing. I wish I could have that kind of a talent. I’m Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Therapist. See? My talent is nearly as useful as yours!.” Once again, unknown to Makoto at the moment, he caused a sense of infatuation from the silver haired girl.

“W...was that a compliment?” Peko for the first time in her life stumbled over her own words, and felt something that she couldn’t place.

“Of course it was! Haven’t you received one before?” Makoto said it jokingly, but Peko’s response was serious.

“No, I don’t think I ever have. Thank you Makoto. I assure you, you’re talent is useful. Being a calming presence may be just what people need.” Makoto blushed heavily and aimed his head at the ground.

Then Nagito’s luck came into play, or more importantly, the bad side of his luck. He was standing completely still yet he somehow fell forwards crashing into Makoto who in turn fell upon Peko. She caught him, but now in a way that he expected. Her arms had wrapped around his waist, and it all went downhill from there.

Makoto’s lips collided with Peko’s even though it was unintentional is rapidly descend into something more. Makoto didn’t know why but something just felt right when their lips met, unbeknownst to him Peko felt the exact same way. He felt Peko press his back against the wall as Nagito pulled himself off the floor as he stared at the two.

Makoto quickly flipped them around Peko taking his place against the wall as he deepened the kiss. Peko wrapped her pale legs around his waist and was slightly surprised to feel Makoto hold her up. She felt him nibble on her lip asking for entrance to her mouth, and still in an unknown haze of what she assumed to unabiding passion, she gladly gave him entrance. Makoto eagerly explored every inch of her mouth, before their tongues battled for dominance where Peko quickly submitted. When they broke apart there was a thin trail of saliva between their tongues and the haze of passion began to fade.

“M...Makoto?” Peko asked slightly out of breath.

“Yes, Peko?” Makoto responded pushing her against the wall again.

“Could you please do that again?” A feral grin spread on Makoto’s face.

“Damnit.” Nagito mumbled while staring at the pair before he decided that he could leave the pair alone.

“Gladly, Peko. Gladly.” Makoto said before their lips connected once again.


	4. Update Soon and Comissions!

So I'm sorry to say that isn't quite a new chapter for this story but it is the announcement for two major things for me. I have opened a tumblr where you can send me prompts and asks for free that I will complete. Of course your options are limited by what characters are on my muse list but asks can be directed at any character so long as they fall into one of the story lists on my asks list.

I will however come back to this story as well soon with less waits between chapters and hopefully a more consistent upload schedule. Here's the tumblr profile if you want to go request anything and go ahead and follow me if you would like: Search Up SkylightsBLADE on tumblr


End file.
